1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image tracking apparatus and an image tracking method.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-243478 discloses an image tracking device for tracking a target subject image that moves in a photographic screen. In the image tracking device, when a moving subject is photographed, an image of the subject in an indicated area of the photographic screen is obtained as a template image. The image tracking device tracks the subject image to be tracked moving in the photographic screen by searching for a position of the image same as or similar to the template image of repeatedly photographed images (template matching).